The Kept Man's Bargain
by Fan4Life07
Summary: Theo lets Zack off the hook for breaking a vase, but only for something in return.


**Just a short inspired by the episode, Kept Man from Season 2 of the original series. One of my fav episodes, so I had to slash it up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"We're friends, aren't we, Zack?" Zack was only half-listening. He was too busy checking himself out in the mirror, dressed from head to toe in brand-new clothes and bling bling. "And friends do things for each other like buy each other expensive designer sweat suits and cover for each other when they knock over priceless one of a kind vases and try to hide them under the couch so no one notices."<p>

Zack's impromptu modeling show came to a screeching halt. "I thought you were in the bathroom."

"Security cameras," Theo said with a grin. "My mom's favorite vase, from our trip to China. Adding in the sentimental value, I'd say it's cost five thousand dollars to replace."

Zack swallowed hard. Mr. Moseby's bark was worse than his bite. The manager had a soft spot for the twins, so Zack knew he could get away with a lot more than anyone else. Theo's mom wasn't going to let him off the hook, and Zack didn't have fifty dollars, let alone five thousand. How much could he get for Cody's encyclopedia of bugs?

"Don't worry. I won't say anything. We're friends."

"Really? Thanks, Theo. I owe you big."

"Glad we agree. Lay on my bed and close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Theo's tone was sharper than he had expected, carrying a little of that bluntness he hurled at Cody. Normally, Zack wouldn't hesitate to give it right back, but Theo was throwing him a bone and saving him five thousand dollars, so he couldn't really argue. Zack's anxieties all ballooned away when he stretched out along Theo's king-sized bed, which hugged the contours of his body in a way his bed at the Tipton never did. It really was like he was floating on a cloud. Then he heard a click and something cool against his wrists. Theo had handcuffed him.

"What are you doing? I'm sorry about the vase. I'll get the money. I promise. Just don't hurt me!"

"Relax, Zack. I just wanna play a little. Remember, you owe me."

That soft comfortable cloud just plummeted into the deep waters, where all the sharks and the nameless fish were. He was shaking as Theo unlaced his shoes. Theo must have felt it, because, after tossing the shoes to the side, he began massaging Zack's feet. In spite of his nerves, Zack was actually starting to relax. Theo was really good with his hands, and was so attentive, working his fingers against every inch of his soles, and each one of his toes. Then Theo peeled off his socks and started licking his bare feet.

How many times had Cody called his feet "nuclear weapons?" Zack knew they smelled a little, but that didn't deter Theo from licking and sucking his toes, cramming all five into his mouth and moaning around them. As embarrassed as he was, Zack wished Theo would undo his handcuffs, because he was dying to shove his hand down his pants and jerk off.

Theo tugged his pants down, revealing Zack's blue boxers, a noticeable tent stretching the front of the thin fabric. Zack was starting to sweat, and his toes curled when Theo pressed against his cockhead. Finally, he was getting some relief for his aching cock. It was the briefest touch, though. Theo was already pushing up Zack's jacket and black undershirt. Zack saw the bulge in Theo's pants, but it didn't freak him out. He was way too horny to resist.

Anybody who knew Zack could attest to the fact that he loved girls, and he could write a book on all the wet dreams he had about girls he knew from school, from the Tipton lobby, from the grocery store. Despite his best lines, though, Zack's right hand was his best friend when it came to milking those fantasies. It was weird feeling another set of hands sliding up and down his chest, feeling him up. But it was a good weird, the best kind that had tingles shooting through his body, especially when Theo began thumbing his nipples.

"Does this feel good?" Theo asked, pinching Zack's small pink buds extra hard.

The sharp tug of pain only spurred that ache in his balls. Zack nodded in agreement, and Theo grinned like he hit the jackpot before leaning down to take the Martin twin's left nipple into his mouth. Zack's hands curled into fists and he arched his back off the bed, whining Theo's name. He was panting, a little spit starting to trail from the sides of his mouth while Theo licked, sucked, and even gently bit down on Zack's nipples. His body was racked with pleasures beyond even his most vivid imagination. Zack was a writhing horny mess.

Theo stripped himself in record time, and Zack couldn't help staring at his friend's hard dick. Like his own, Theo's body was completely hairless, pink nipples standing out against his creamy smooth skin, and pulsating cock demanding attention. Zack was entranced. He couldn't touch his own dick, which was starting to hurt, being trapped against his boxers like this. He wanted to reach out and grab Theo's, make his rich friend as desperate and dripping pre-cum as he was.

Without warning, Theo yanked Zack's boxers down and pressed their dicks together. The friction was electric. Theo ground his hips down and Zack humped right back, both boys rutting against one another like their lives depended on it. That was definitely Zack's priority right now. Cumming was the sole necessity in his life right now, and when Theo pulled out some lotion from a nearby drawer and coated both of their cocks with the sticky frothy liquid, Zack thought he was going to cum on the spot. Feeling their wet balls slapping against one another, and Theo's cock, which was about an inch smaller than his own, sliding up and down the underside of his dick, had Zack seeing stars.

He was willing to do anything to cum, so when Theo straddled his face and shoved his cock into his mouth, Zack didn't try to pull away. He gagged from the suddenness of it all, but Theo muttered an apology and let Zack go at his own pace.

Zack would have never imagined that he would have another boy's dick in his mouth. He had tried to suck himself once, but he wasn't that flexible, so he settled for kicking his legs up onto the headboard when he came, and shot his load all over his face. Sucking Theo off and looking up at his friend, his face screwed tight in ecstasy and gasping like he couldn't handle this, Zack really hoped Theo would return the favor. And as the memory of his hot cum splashing across his face burrowed its way back into his brain, Zack was hit with an overwhelming urge to have Theo shoot on his face too.

Theo, however, had other plans.

"I'm cumming, Zack!"

Zack's eyes widened when he felt Theo shove his dick all the way to the back of his throat, where a couple of ropes of hot cum shot through his mouth. He was starting to choke, which Theo finally caught once he came down from his high and pulled out, smearing the last bit of seed all over Zack's lips.

"You could have given me more warning," Zack said between coughs.

"I couldn't help it. Your mouth felt really good on my dick." As if that was a good enough answer, Theo reached over and grabbed something else from the drawer. Zack couldn't tell what it was at first. All he could see was that it was purple and maybe about five inches long, a little bigger than his own dick. That was when it dawned on him that Theo was pouring lube all over a fake dick.

"Wait, you're not gonna try and stick that thing in me, are you?"

"Well, duh. How else am I going to know if it really works?"

With that, Theo shoved half of the fake cock into Zack's butt. They had officially crossed the line from "playing a little" to "oh my god, this is torture." Zack didn't have five million dollars, but he would have sold everything he had for Theo to pull this dick out of his butt. His inner walls were squeezing the rubber as tight as he could, but Theo kept easing it deeper inside him, inch by inch, until it was completely buried inside him. It hurt, mostly because he hadn't expected it, but Theo started stroking his cock and sucking on his nipples, which took away from the pain.

Then Theo did something, and the dick started spinning around in circles inside him! Zack could feel all the ridges and bumps scraping inside his butt, and hitting a spot that made his eyes roll to the back of his head. His own masturbatory experiences had never come close to the mixture of euphoria and pain he was feeling right now.

Zack was in Theo's control, legs raised high in the air while the rich boy fisted his cock with the thick lotion in one hand, and continuously jabbed the vibrating dick deeper into his butt with the other. Theo was pushing his legs farther and farther until Zack's toes were curling against the headboard. His cock was right over his face, and when his eyes met Theo's, his friend burst into a wicked grin before jerking Zack off as fast as he could.

Zack's cock erupted thick seed. It shot all over his face, his hair, the pillow and sheets underneath him, and a couple spurts streaked across the headboard. He was winded by the time Theo milked the last drops of cum from his dick, and pulled the purple cock from his butt.

Why did Zack have a feeling that the debt hadn't even been half repaid?

* * *

><p><strong>A submissive Zack is nice every now and then~<strong>


End file.
